Ranma 12  Capitulo 1: Problemas en la otra epoca
by SexyCore
Summary: Akane había visto a una chica muy linda cruzarse en su camino, esta le parecía muy peculiar  Esta resulta ser Kagome , cuando sus caminos se cruzan Akane se queda con uno de sus libros, por accidente termina cayendo en el pozo que conecta la época.


Fanfic Ranma 1/2 : Problemas en la otra época.

Siempre había visto a esa chica ir tan apurada con su bici, era una chica muy linda, me pregunto donde iría tan apurada, en fin tengo que llegar rápido a casa, Kasumi me pidió que le llevara estas verduras. ¿Quién será esa chica?

Ranma:_ (Mirando a Akane) ¿Akane piensas entrar alguna vez? Haz estado dando vueltas por el Dojo, hace buen tiempo.  
>Akane:_ No puede ser, que descuidada soy (Se sonroja)<p>

En ese momento ranma se da cuenta de que algo le sucede a Akane, pero en este momento le deja pasar.

Kasumi:_ La cena está servida, traeré un poco de té. (se dirige a la cocina)  
>Soun:_ Muchas gracias Kasumi.<br>Nabiki:_ ¿Me pasan el arroz?  
>Genma:_ (Degustando un plato de arroz) Aquí tienes.<br>Akane:_ (Se queda mirando su plato, como si se perdiera en él)  
>Soun:_ ¿Que sucede Akane?<br>Akane:_ Hoy no tengo mucha hambre, me iré a dormir.  
>Ranma: (No puede comprender la situación de Akane)<p>

Al dia siguiente, de camino al colegio, Akane se pierde de nuevo en sus pensamientos.

Que me sucede, no eh podido dormir bien desde que la vi, necesito saber quién era ella, tenia puesto su uniforme escolar, pero no se a que escuela pertenece, tal vez si pudiera…

Cuando de repente Akane es sorprenidida por el grito de una extraña, - "CUIDADO"- exclamo la chica, con una firme voz, mientras hacia una maniobra con la bici para no envestir de lleno a Akane, ambas caen al suelo.

Akane:_ (Sorprendida ante su suerte, piensa: Es ella)  
>Extraña:_ (Comienza a juntar sus libros) Disculpa no te vi, es que estaba pensando y… yo no sé qué….<br>Akane:_ (Atónita)  
>Extraña:_ Oye ¿te encuentras bien?<br>Akane:_ (Con una sonrisa ayuda a levantar los libros) Si, disculpa yo también iba un poco distraída es mi culpa.  
>Extraña:_ No, está bien, mi nombre es Kagome, ¿Cómo te llamas?<br>Akane:_ (Piensa: Sé su nombre) … Aa Akane. (Sonrie) , te eh visto muchas veces por aquí, ¿De dónde eres?  
>Kagome:_ Soy de Tokyo. Siempre paso por aquí, para ir a … (Hace un pausa, recuerda que no le puede decir nada acerca de la otra época) . Lo siento tengo que irme, adiós.<br>-Kagome se sube a su bicicleta velozmente, y prende camino hacia el templo, donde está el pozo que la llevara hacia la otra época.-  
>Akane:_ Si adiós… (Se queda mirando, cuando se percata de que se olvido devolverle un libro) En un intento desesperado por ser escuchada gria: ¡Espera!, pero no surge frutos, kagome ya estaba muy lejos, akane comienza a correr con todas sus fuerzas, hasta llegar a un templo, en el cual ella se detiene. –Ahí debe estar- Dijo Akane, comenzó a subir las bastas escaleras hasta llegar al final, pero al entrar se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kagome ya no estaba.<br>Como podía ser posible, yo misma la vi entrar, y no hay salida, solo este pozo, pero no hay nada ahí. Akane que anonadada por lo extraño del suceso, pero ya era tarde, debía ir a la preparatoria furinkan.

Una vez allí…

Ranma: ¿Akane dónde estabas?  
>Akane:_ Yo estaba… No importa (Se sienta en su pupitre)<br>Ranma:_ mm (Era de prever que la respuesta de akane no lo satisfaga)  
>Miss Hinako:_ (Explicando la lección cuando se detiene al ver a Akane desatenta) –Irrumpe su lección para llamarle la atención- ¿Señorita Tendo, esta escuchando? –No hay respuesta- Akane Tendo, exijo que me respondas -Grito Miss Hinako, en un deseperado intento por ser atendida-<br>Akane:_ …  
>Miss Hinako:_ Esto no puede ser la señorita Akane se convirtió en una rebelde (Comienza a llorar descontroladamente)<br>Chicos:_ Maestra, no es para tanto…  
>Ranma:_ Se pregunta para su adentros, ¿Por qué Akane estará así?<p>

Esa misma noche.

Happosai:_ -Con su alegría característica- Huy eh conseguido una prenda muy bonita!  
>Ranma (Mujer):_ ¡Vuelve aquí maldito viejo libidinoso! (Persiguiendo a Happosia)<br>Happosai:_ ¡Jamás me atraparas Ranma! Técnica secreta del maestro happosai Happo-Daikarin (Lanza una de sus bombas sobre Ranma, la cual logra su efecto sobre él)  
>Ranma (Mujer):_ No puede ser!<br>Happosai:_ Oh no te sientas mal linda Ranma, mas tarde te dejare probarlo (Risa burlona) ahora tengo que irme –En un intento de escape se choca con Akane-  
>Akane:_ (Se enfurece al ver que la prenda que sostiene Happosai es de ella) Oye, esto es mio!<br>Happosai:_ Espera Akane, tu no entiendes… -Falso intento-  
>Akane:_ Que hay que explicar viejo pervertido! –Akane con todas sus fuerzas lanza una gran patada, la cual para la sorpresa de todos resulta ser más peligrosa que lo común, la casa Tendo casi se cae en pedasos-<br>Happosai:_ (Sale volando hasta el cosmos y el infinito)  
>Akane:_ (Se va furioza)<br>Ranma (Mujer):_ -sospecha- Wow, ¿De dónde habrá sacado es fuerza Akane, será un entrenamiento secreto. Si! Eso debe ser, por eso estaba actuando tan rara… Debe ser un buen entrenamiento, quiero saberlo… Pero no creo que es de Akane me lo diga así como así –cara seria- Mañana la seguiré y veré a donde se dirige.

Dos semanas han pasado, y Akane vuelve a ver a Kagome en su bici yendo hacia el mismo lugar que la vez anterior, esta vez no se le escaparía a akane, y como de costumbre, Ranma la estaba siguiendo.

Akane:_ Es aquí (Mirando hacia el templo en el que hace unos minutos entro Kagome)  
>Ranma:_ (Muy atrás escondido) Ah.. uf.. Logre llegar, -Sorprendido- Desde cuando Akane es tan veloz. Debo saber su secreto.<br>Akane:_ (Entra al templo) … No está, y tengo que devolverle el libro… ¿Vivirá aquí cerca?  
>Ranma:_ (Entra sigilosamente, Akane no nota su presencia)<br>Akane:_ Bueno, esto ya me está dando miedo, mejor me voy (Al darse vuelta y ante su asombro eh inesperada reacción al ver a Ranma se asusta y da un paso atrás, lo que la hace tropezar y caer al pozo)  
>Ranma:_ (Intenta ayudarla, pero ambos caen al poso agarrados de la mano y terminan siendo transportados a la otra época)<p>

En la otra época.

Ranma:_ (Sale de pozo) Akane eres un tonta me hiciste caer en el pozo y ahora estoy todo…  
>Akane:_ -A los gritos- Que me dices si fue tu culpa tu me asustaste y me hiciste caer, eres un…(Sale del pozo)<br>Ranma:_ ¿Dónde estamos, este no es el templo?  
>Akane:_ Que raro, -observa a Ranma alejarse- ¿Qué haces a dónde vas…? - No recibe respuesta- Mn espérame Ranma!<br>Ranma:_ ¿Aquí es donde vienes a entrenar?  
>Akane:_ ¿Qué? ¿Por eso estas aquí?<br>Ranma:_ Si ó que pensabas que estaba preocupado por ti. –se sonríe-  
>Akane:_ Eres un idiota, como si quisiera que te preocuparas por mi –Enojada-<br>Ranma:_ …  
>Akane:_ Está oscureciendo, mejor nos vamos.<br>Ranma: ¿A dónde? –Una pregunta que no busca respuesta-  
>Akane:_ No me mires a mi –Mirando hacia el cielo, akane se sorprende y grita asustada ante el asombro- Que es eso!<br>Ranma:_ (Queda sorprendido al ver a un monstruo)  
>Mounstro:_ Moriran!<br>Akane:_ Ranmaa! –grito desesperado de ayuda mientras se agarra de Ranma)  
>Ranma:_ (Logra vencer al monstruo sin dificultades)<br>Akane:_ …  
>Ranma:_ (Ranma se ruboriza)<br>Akane:_ -se da cuenta y suelta a Ranma- … (Se ruboriza, pero pronto cambia al ver que otro moustruo se les acerca) Ranma!  
>Mounstro:_ (Lobo humano) Denme sus fragmentos de la perla del Shikon (Shikon No Tama), no me engañan puedo olerlos.<br>Akane:_ Esta hablando! (Se asusta aun más)  
>Ranma:_ Vete no tenemos ningún fragmento de nada!<br>Monstruo:_ Veo que tendré que quitárselos a la fuerza! -Salta para atacarlos, pero en ese momento aparece Kagome para salvarles-  
>Akane:_ Kagome!<br>Ranma:_ ¿Kagome? –Sorprendido al ver que Akane la conoce-  
>Kagome:_ Quiero ahí, (Lanza una flecha sagrada, la cual acaba con el monstruo para siempre).<br>Ranma:_ (Piensa, como hizo eso)  
>Kagome:_ (Piensa: Que boba soy! Deje que entrara, esto es mal) ¿Qué haces aquí? Este es un lugar peligroso.<br>Akane:_ -Pidiendo disculpa- Perdón, no fue mi intención. Caímos sin querer en el pozo.  
>Kagome:_ No importa, tiene que volver, espérenme aquí, traeré mis cosas. –se aleja bastante-<p>

Varios minutos después.

Ranma:_ No deberíamos estar aquí.  
>Akane:_ No me mires a mi, para empezar todo es tu culpa, si no hubieras sido tan egoísta, no estaríamos metidos en este lio.<br>Ranma:_ ¿Mi culpa? Tú eras la que se guardaba este secreto y por eso ahora estamos –es interrumpido por akane-  
>Akane:_ Alguien viene!<br>Extraño:_ ¿Quiénes son ustedes?  
>Ranma:_ Este sujeto es muy raro no crees.<br>Akane:_ (En voz baja) Si…  
>Extraño:_ (Puede oir lo que dicen) … Respondan quien… (Mira el libro que sostiene Akane)… eso, eso es de Kagome.<br>Akane:_ ¿Que?  
>Extraño:_ (Piensa asustado: No puede ser, este olor a sangre en el aire) –Acto siguiente comienza a gritar- Kagome! Donde estas, kagome! … Malditos que le hicieron a Kagome!<br>Ranma:_ Espera estas muy equivocado – Comienza a llover, Ranma se transforma en mujer - … Que conveniente! (Con sarcasmo)  
>Extraño:_ -Sorprendido al ver tal transformación - ¿Que paso, como hiciste eso, que clase de Demonio eres?<br>Ranma:_ -Enojado- Espera yo no soy ningún demonio.  
>Extraño:_ Eso ya no importa, te matare! Garras de Acero! (Sankon Tessô)<br>Ranma:_ -Esquiva el ataque de el extraño-  
>Extraño:_ Ya me canse de ustedes! –Desenvaina a su espada- Los enviare al mismo infierno! Bakuryu<br>Kagome:_ -grita- ¡Abajo!  
>Inuyasha:_ -Dolor- ¿¡Porque hiciste eso!<br>Kagome:_ Son amigos.  
>Inuyasha:_ (Sorprendido) Las conoces<br>Akane:_ Lo conoces  
>Kagome:_ Chicos, el es inuyasha… –busca con la mirada- ¿Dónde está tu amigo? (Refiriéndose a Ranma que se convirtió en mujer)<br>Akane:_ (Mira a Ranma) a bueno, es una larga historia…

La lluvia repentinamente se convierte en una fuerte tormenta, por lo que Kagome decide que pasen la noche con ellos, en una cabaña remota.

Ya en la cabaña.

Kagome:_ Ya llegamos.  
>Sango:_ (Desde lejos) oh Inuyasha regreso de buscar a Kagome.<br>Kagome:_ ¿Qué?  
>Inuyasha:_ (Se ruboriza)<br>Sango:_ -A propósito- Si debiste ver lo preocupado que estaba.  
>Miroku:_ Me alegra saber que llegaron sanos y salvos.<br>Kagome:_ ¿Inuyasha es eso cierto? Te preocupabas…  
>Inuyasha:_ Bueno, tu ya me conoces…<br>Kagome:_ -Ilusionada- Oh no sabía que eras así.  
>Akane:_ - Piensa: Mirá, no se parecen en nada a Ranma y a mi-<br>Inuyasha:_ Sino como encuentro los fragmentos del Shikon  
>Kagome:_ ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?<br>Inuyasha:_ -Despreocupado- ¿A qué te refieres?  
>Kagome:_ -Picando a inuyasha- Solo me necesitas para reunir los fragmentos!<br>Inuyasha:_ -Enojado- Porque me gritas! Eres irritante!  
>Akane:_ Al parecer si son como nosotros.<br>Miroku:_ ¿Kagome, quienes son tus bellas amigas?  
>Kagome:_ Cierto, bueno ella es akane, y… su amiga…<br>Ranma:_ Soy Ranma –Sonrisa Corta-  
>Miroku:_ Es un hermoso nombre –Manosea el trasero de Ranma-<br>Ranma:_ (Golpea al miroku) Qué cree que está haciendo Monje pervertido!  
>Miroku:_ Perdoneme, señorita, cuando la dama es muy hermosa, mis impulsos son aún mayores, déjame presentarme, soy el Monje Miroku.<br>Ranma:_ -Mirada fija-  
>Sango:_ No le hagas caso lo que tiene de monje lo tiene de mañoso<br>Miroku:_ Por favor sango que forma es esa de hablarle a un monje tan noble como yo…  
>Sango:_ -Mirada Fria-<br>Miroku:_ Mejor me callo.

Y así una vez llegada la cena, Inuyasha y sus amigos comparten su historia con los invitados, uno por uno les cuentan por lo que tuvieron que pasar, hasta el punto en el que su historia se une a causa de Naraku, Ranma y Akane queda sorprendido, nunca antes habían oído algo igual, ni de nadie como él. Naraku parecía un personaje sacado del mismo averno, ningún rival que haya tenido Ranma podía comparársele.

Akane:_ Si, lamento oír lo de tu padre.  
>Miroku:_ Esta bien.<br>Akane:_ Mi madre también murió cuando yo era muy pequeña.  
>Miroku:_ Tal vez no somos tan diferentes –perspicaz-<br>Ranma:_ … Y eso que tienes en tu mano también.  
>Miroku:_ Si, también es la maldición de mi Padre, Naraku es el culpabe… pero Ranma, es hora de que te haga una pregunta importante – Silencio total -<br>Ranma:_ …  
>Miroku:_ -Mirada fija- ¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?<br>Ranma:_ … -Furia- (Ranma lanza le lanza un puñetazo a miroku este sale volando por los aires) Lárgate de aquí monje atrevido!  
>Akane:_ Ya Ranma, no es para tanto<br>Ranma:_ Además yo soy (Se moja con el agua de una tetera que se calentaba en una fogata) Hombre! –Sorpresa total-  
>Inuyasha:_ ¿Co… como lo hizo?<br>Akane:_ Bueno, mientras él estaba entrenando en Jusenkyo.  
>Todos:_ ¿Jusenkyo?<br>Akane:_ Si es un lugar para entrenar muy peligroso donde hay unos manantiales hechizados, si caes en uno de ellos, serás maldecido, Ranma cayó en el manantial de la chica ahogada.  
>Todos:_ -oohh-<br>Akane:_ Y ahora cada vez que el agua fría toca a Ranma, este se convertirá en mujer.  
>Shippo:_ A ver. (Moja a Ranma con agua fría). –Ranma se transforma- Miren! Se transformo.<br>Akane:_ Y el agua caliente lo vuelve a la normalidad.  
>Shippo:_ (Moja a Ranma con agua caliente)<br>Ranma:_ Ha! Esta hirviendo! –Grito de dolor-  
>Kagome:_ Yo había oído hablar de Jusenkyo, pero pensé que solo era una leyenda.<br>Sango:_ Aun así me resulta muy extraño como pudieron pasar por el poso.  
>Akane:_ ¿Qué? –No entiende-<br>Kagome:_ Si es cierto, no pude pasar así nomás, no comprendo cómo lograron la única forma de poder pasar es con un… -se altera- Hay no puede ser!  
>Akane:_ Que!<br>Kagome:_ Tienes un fragmento de la perla en el pie, mas precisamente en tu zapato.  
>Akane:_ (Revisa su zapato) –Saca el fragmento) Así es como lo sabías.<br>Kagome:_ Que raro que no me di cuenta antes, pero como es que tenias el fragmento… -recordando- Cierto que nos chocamos la primera vez que te vi, seme debió perder un fragmento, este debió quedar atorado en la suela de tu zapato.  
>Akane:_ oh –Le devuelve el fragmento-<br>Ranma:_ (Piensa: Así que por eso corría tan rápido, además esa patada, no era ella sino el fragmento…)  
>Kagome:_ Hoy pueden dormir aquí. Mañana volverán a su casa (Sonrie)<p>

Al otro dia el equipo se dirige hacia el poso que llevaría a Akane y Ranma de regreso a su época, pero al llegar al lugar se encuentran con una sorpresa.

Kagome:_ Esto no puede ser!  
>Ranma:_ ¿Dónde está el poso? Recuerdo que estaba aquí.<br>Akane:_ Estaremos atrapado aquí por siempre!.

Continuara…


End file.
